Need a Hand?
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. Tony x Bruce. NSFW. Since Tony's hand is broken, there's just some things he can't do that require the help of his boyfriend, Bruce.


Tony had to adjust to life with a broken hand which he absolutely detested. He couldn't physically work on his creations with the lack of a right hand. At best, he could generate ideas and work with them on the screens he summoned. He hoped it would cure itself soon, wanting so badly to get his hands on a few new arc reactor models he wanted to try as well as prosthetics and suits. For now he played with the digital images on the screen while Jarvis dropped his needle, allowing the lab to be filled with some sort of music to uplift Tony's spirits.

The only good thing about having an injured hand was his doctor, Bruce Banner. Bruce had managed to cast Tony's hand and remedy the damage as much as possible. Often Bruce would come by to check on him, help him with his work as best he could, and see not only how his hand was doing, but Tony as well. Sometimes he would surprise Tony with takeout and sit with him, sharing their meal over gadgets and gizmos that Tony had designed. They would talk of science, how the Hubble telescope managed to capture a new image of some galaxy, how combinations of various elements could lead to something beneficial for the world, and how, maybe, they could go out one night if Tony was up for it.

Tony had been dating Bruce since he had fallen out of love with Pepper. Nothing about her drove Tony away from her other than himself. Something didn't feel right frankly and he couldn't comprehend why. After taking some time to himself by hiding away from the world in various, private locations he began to wonder about himself. Why was he, one of the world's wealthiest celebrities, in such a state of confusion as to who he was. He swore he knew by now who he was, from how his arc reactor worked to his sexuality. Eventually he found himself turning to alcohol once more, finding no answers whatsoever in the endless bottles strewn about the tower.

He had been with Pepper too long. Pepper was possibly one of his first serious relationships that he always found himself wrestling with. Always striving to take things on himself and never letting anything be handed to him, taking on everything as though it were a cakewalk – including a relationship. Relationships were about as complex as the history of the Bermuda Triangle and Tony thought that all this time he had it figured out. Once more, he found himself stumbling into something he couldn't escape. He hated the lack of control this new mysterious feeling and with every moment it wracked his mind the more he found himself alone, unable to deal with the problem at hand.

Tony was often alone, mentally and physically when it came to dealing with problems and growing up, he learned to put on a good act so that the world never saw what troubled him. Yes, Tony was able to mourn for his mother and father's demise, but not for long. He had just inherited a billion dollar business and that couldn't be ignored. Yes, Tony couldn't stop his panic attacks from New York, but he had to focus on saving Pepper from the Mandarin and rebuilding his suit. Never once did he allow any time for himself to cope or to mourn. Rather, he was taught to swallow such expressions and focus on the business. But often times when he was in his workshop or his bedroom or even flying, he found himself alone. The good, grinning face would melt and give way to tears or contemplation of his life and everything that he had suffered, sometimes leading to anxiety attacks. Jarvis, who was nothing more than a digital program, could not hug him or hold him, but at best he could be there for his creator and play soothing music to ease his mental pain.

No one had really known about Tony's panic attacks or past other than Jarvis and Pepper. Jarvis was the only person there for him who knew of everything that had occurred from Tony's lessons to Howard Stark's abusive parenting. Often he would wonder if Howard knew what exactly he was doing to his son and how it would affect him in the future. Regardless, he always seemed to find Tony and comfort him whenever those painful memories surfaced or whenever Howard was finished "disciplining his son" by means of backhands and insults.

Everything changed though when the Avengers made the official move into Stark Tower. He passed off the vibe as a welcoming host and showed them to their rooms designed to their liking. When Steve had questioned him about Pepper, Tony merely said that things weren't working and his illusion was briefly shattered. While their sympathies and concerns were strong for Tony, he still had a larger problem to deal with. He still had no idea who he was in regards to his sexuality – he was certain that he adored women and suddenly wondered why he didn't feel compatible with Pepper anymore. Maybe some company would change him and openly welcomed the Avengers even further into his life. Though Bruce was the one to influence Tony the most.

When he first met Bruce, he couldn't contain his elation and admiration for him. He had been following the man's work as long as he could remember. Bruce in a way was sort of his idol and often referenced his information when it came to experiments. At first the two mostly spoke their science language while conducting experiments for fun and productivity in the labs. At times they would go out to museums and science lectures and workshops, to see if they could learn more than what they had known. They would engage in conversations with other fellow scientists and nerds and with every interaction, Bruce seemed to shed some of his shyness. Tony smiled when Bruce brimmed with scientific knowledge and spoke it as though he had known it all his life.

At some point or another, Tony started to feel something for Bruce. It was more than a friendship, more than a bromance. It was also as dizzying and warm as the feeling Tony often received after having one too many glasses of vodka. It was, well, what he could best describe as admiration. Tony had already admired Bruce as an idol for his work and his giant, green rage monster. But this….this was a different type of admiration that made Tony suddenly wonder if he really was into women. Although he did find them attractive and still had the one night stands every so often, there was just something he couldn't shake about Bruce. There were handsome men out there, but none of them could compare to Bruce. Bruce had the personality that Tony had craved and the intelligence that Tony loved. Deciding no one else should know about this strange feeling, Tony had asked Jarvis what it all meant. Jarvis returned thousands of responses, before determining that Tony was bisexual. In that moment of clarity, Tony thought about that word. 'Bisexual'. To love both genders, to walk the line of homosexuality and heterosexuality, to have the best of both worlds. It made sense to Tony and in that moment, he felt completely comfortable with himself. As he mentally repeated the word to himself, he realized that it made sense and accepted his newfound sexuality without hesitation.

Now it was just a matter of Bruce hopefully feeling the same way.

Tony and Bruce took the train one day to a Neil DeGrasse Tyson seminar held in an antique theatre on the outskirts of Brooklyn. It was something they both had been dying to see with the hopeful notion that maybe after the lecture, they would get a chance to speak with the great leader of science. As they watched the man answer questions and spout out information about black holes and biology, lady luck decided to bless the duo when Tyson looked over and saw Banner's face. He was shocked a bit at seeing Bruce before inviting him up to the stage with Tony as well. The three of them spoke the scientific language that captivated the crowd as they answered questions and talked of the future. Once more, Tony felt his heart flutter at Bruce's confidence in how he delivered information on various topics. Knowing that he understood that feeling and those topics made Tony grin like the Cheshire Cat, happy in knowing that he had fallen for someone who was intellectually stimulating and cute to boot.

After the lecture, Tyson gave Tony and Bruce his number in case they ever wanted to do a seminar together or hang out. The night was still young and so Tony and Bruce took the train back home and went to a simple burger joint, only wanting a quick bite. Over dinner they casually conversed and Tony didn't order a drink as he normally would have, wanting to be sober for the words that would tumble from his mouth on the way home. After dinner, they took the long way home. The late hours were far from them and so Tony had all the time in the world to say everything he needed to. He would do his best not to be abrupt about it, but with love, it would always be abrupt as written by Fate's transparent omnipotent hand. Tony stopped Bruce beneath a lamppost a few blocks away from Stark Tower and only then did it start to rain.

Rain somehow made things more romantic, especially in the summer time. The sticky sweetness of the rain made the air warmer, causing Tony's heart to melt like lava as he locked eyes with Bruce. He swore he felt his cheeks grew red, but convinced himself that was his imagination playing tricks on him and that every love confession in every movie he had seen started to play in his mind tenfold. This was no "Gone With the Wind" nor was it "A Maid in Manhattan". It was Tony and Bruce caught in the rain on a rather warm summer evening with no one else on the street and if there was, they were running to avoid the weather. Bruce was used to this weather from his time in the tropics and he shrugged it off like a minor scratch on his back. Tony often detested the rain because it messed with his hair. In this moment he did not hate the rain, but rather thanked the invisible God for setting a more romantic scene. Moonlight would have worked just fine, but someone up there decided it was time to make it rain.

Beneath that lamppost, Tony had told Bruce every emotion he had felt for the man and with every emotion, the man blushed. Each word of admiration made his cheeks grow redder and redder, causing Tony to find him all the more attractive and adorable. When he was done, Bruce said nothing and merely stared at Tony, trying to find the words for the situation at hand. He knew how love had worked, having tangoed with the beast before and he knew how that very emotion and word could rob someone of their thoughts, words, and even heart. Though one should not rush to respond to someone who had confessed their emotions for another, Bruce did his best not to fumble or quickly formulate a response as he quietly attempted to culminate the perfect words. When he found none, he did something that Tony would seemingly do. He reached up, touching Tony's cheeks and felt their warmth. In his palms he not only felt Tony's heart pounding, but his as well; it was as quick as a hummingbird and soft like its wings. Staring into Tony's eyes he saw all the compassion the man could ever muster and that made him smile, making it much better to lean in and kiss him on the lips.

Since that fateful night, Tony and Bruce had been together. They were a few months into their relationship by now and were as steady as a ship on the sea. In that time they grew much closer to each other and Tony found that he was much more content in this relationship than he was with anyone else prior. While he hadn't told Bruce everything, Bruce did discover the man had endured panic attacks and helped him with those the best he could, having dealt with them before when it came to managing the big guy. When Bruce had discovered Tony had broken his hand during a mission, he immediately rushed to his aid and did the best he could before sealing it in a cast. Since then, he had helped Tony with every possible thing Tony required assistance on. He was more than happy to take care of him as someone he so dearly loved and cared for.

"How does your hand feel?" Bruce asked as he set up the makeshift dinner table. Paper towels for napkins with containers of Thai and some Budweisers; it was something simple that made Tony smile as well as seeing his boyfriend. Coconut curry chicken for Tony and pad thai for Bruce.

"It's good. Just can't do things like I normally would."

"You need help eating now?" Bruce playfully asked as he leaned in, kissing Tony chastely on the lips and the back of his cast.

"No," Tony laughed as he started his dinner.

Normally, Jarvis would have made him something delicious, but he welcomed this much more. Besides, it had been a while since he had Thai and Bruce knew what he liked.

As they ate and talked, Bruce couldn't help but to notice that milky white coconut curry flicking onto Tony's lips from time to time. It was such a simple thing and yet it caused his mind to generate ideas. The cogs turning slowly at first he blushed rather deeply at this, having only jerked off to the idea of doing things to Tony. By now, most couples would have breached third base and went for the home run. But Tony and Bruce hadn't even hit second base yet, mostly due to Bruce's fear of turning into the Hulk. Tension fueled the big guy and it wouldn't surprise Bruce if sexual tension also did the same thing. Thankfully, the couple hadn't experienced any sexual tension whatsoever, but whenever it did rear its head, Bruce would exercise his control to full force. Most of the times he had succeeded and for it, he was relieved.

Tony wasn't the forceful type and only did things when his partner was comfortable. Bruce had told Tony before that he wasn't sexually comfortable yet due to the big guy and how he was powered by tension. This made Tony smirk and think of ideas as to how to push Bruce that would reveal an inkling of the big guy. He did it every now and then, knowing how to push Bruce's buttons and tease him. Bruce would tolerate it at times, knowing that the Hulk would feel those teasing pangs, but would not arise from them. It would take more than that to summon the Hulk, though he did give Tony credit for trying.

"You have something on your lips." Bruce started, in a low but velvet like tone that made Tony sharply look up at him. Bruce had never used that voice before and it made Tony's heart stop beating for a mere moment as he watched Bruce stare at his lips. For a moment his eyes flashed green and Tony's eyes widened.

"Bruce?" Tony's voice was a mixture of sternness and worriment which Bruce didn't seem to take notice. That flicker vanished and in its place was Bruce, leaving his stool and quickly rushing forth to his partner.

Sealing the gap between the two with a rather passionate kiss, Tony dropped his fork and pulled his partner in as best as he could. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Bruce, but it was something unpredictable, much like their first kiss. Bruce slipped his tongue between Tony's lips and Tony's head swam, returning with his own tongue. His teeth pulled on Bruce's lower lip as the man growled causing Tony to hold him even closer with his one hand. Bruce's hands roamed Tony's back, feeling the muscles beneath the faded Black Sabbath shirt. His back was firm from all those years of working out and fighting. Bruce had seen Tony shirtless a few times when it came to working with the arc reactor, the imagery of those muscles resting just beneath mere fabric made him groan into his partner's lips. Sliding his hands beneath Tony's shirt, he allowed his fingers to feel each muscle, each arch another hill on Tony's plain of a back. Every rise and fall filled his fingers with wild electricity that made his heart pump faster, exploding as he felt Tony slip his hand into Bruce's shirt and rake his nails down the man's back.

Green eyes flickered once more as Bruce groaned loudly, his tongue now retreating and in its place were his lips, sucking on Tony's tongue as though it were his moist cock. Tony moaned loudly, his nails raking down Bruce's back once more, feeling the man beneath the clothing and making him hungry for more than just coconut chicken curry. He thrust his tongue into Bruce's lips, imitating a desire he would someday accomplish with Bruce and Bruce's head began to drown in the passion that could only be shared by lovers. Bruce pulled Tony close to him, lifting him slightly out of his chair, so that the seat of his pants rested on Bruce's thigh. Tony's nails dug into Bruce's flesh as though using him for balance as he proceeded to grind his hard on against Bruce's thigh.

He knew Bruce wasn't ready yet to take the full plunge into intercourse, but teasing him was something he often enjoyed doing and this was no exception. Bruce felt his cheeks redden once more, the warmth surging through him like an electrical charge, sparking each nerve tip and muscle with what felt like a hundred jolts and eventually reaching down to his most southern point. Not only was his heart throbbing for Tony, but his dick as well as he growled, green eyes flashing again.

The Hulk wasn't an easy beast to master, but after New York and the many years behind him, he figured he could at least control the big guy while doing something he had wanted to do to Tony for a while. He just hoped he could retain control of the big guy while doing it. Locking eyes with Tony once more he had noticed his partner's pupils had dilated and that he was fully aroused, judging by the shaft shaped section of his pants. Green eyes died and in their place were those irresistible brown orbs.

"You're having trouble doing this….," Bruce ran a few fingers over Tony's hard on, making the man before him shiver. "Aren't you?"

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded. What had come over Bruce he didn't know, but he was greatly enjoying it.

"I think I can help you with that."

"Oh really?"

"I think so."

Fiercely kissing Tony once more, he could feel his muscles tighten and his hand curl around the covered, hard dick. Slowly, he ran his fingers along the clothed shaft and Tony shivered with anticipation and need. Using his body, he shoved Tony back into the chair causing him to grunt, not expecting that rough action to emerge from Bruce, but in a way he found it incredibly sexy. He enjoyed it when his partners exercised their dominance, it always brought out the beast within and while Bruce struggled to control his green rage monster, he could at least allow his carnal desires to step up. It was just a matter of separating the two monsters from tearing each other part or fusing to bring out the worst in Bruce.

Bruce kissed Tony roughly once more, his tongue taking control and sliding itself between Tony's lips, their tongues wrestling once more as Bruce's easily dominated Tony's. Tony let him, the man was practically jelly now in the man's hands, having been out of commission for far too long. He needed his man's touch like nothing else he could ever imagine in that moment. It was also rather surprising that Bruce was pushing the limit, breaking their typical play on first base, and running to the second. He began to wonder now if he would aim for the third base and home run, but if he didn't, that was fine. He would still obtain pleasure regardless if Bruce took his actions to third base and onward. Tony also quietly questioned how Bruce was able to control the Hulk and thought it was amazing that he was able to do so, so far despite the occasional flickering green eyes. Tony was not scared of the beast that rested within, he had seen it before, and found it incredible that such a rather large monstrosity could emerge from such a passionate, science loving man.

His body clenched as the sound of his zipper unraveling caused him to moan and grip the stool he sat on. Fingers fumbled through the fabric and Tony growled in need as Bruce smirked against his lips. He had never seen Tony so submissive before and in a strange way, he rather enjoyed it. Tony felt Bruce's fingertips slowly inch their way along his shaft, softly stroking the sensitive point that separated the head from the shaft. Tony yanked his lips back, unleashing a rather loud groan that echoed throughout the lab, silencing any music Jarvis might have been playing. Bruce blushed deeply, having never heard such a sound from Tony. It thrilled him, those jolts shocking his body once more with pleasure and feeding the primal, urgent instinct.

His other finger stretched up to the tip where he began to rub it in little circles, each one making Tony produce those long, resounding moans that made Bruce's spine tingle. Christ, he was a loud one. He wondered now if Tony had sound proofed his room so that no one would hear these delicious, delightful noises. It'd be a shame really, Bruce could easily get off those sounds and would make his masturbation sessions so much more pleasurable other than what his imagination provided him with.

Slowly he started to work the shaft, pump it for pleasure, each thrust making Tony groan in desire. He took his time, feeling the tender flesh beneath his fingers, this being the first time he ever performed a handjob on Tony. At first he was slow, relishing the feeling of not only bringing pleasure to his boyfriend, but pleasure to himself for seeing his boyfriend satisfied by what he was doing. Tony had closed his eyes, swimming in the warmth and friction Bruce's hand proved as he groaned. Words could not describe how much the man with the broken hand needed the scientist's sexy stroke. His mind couldn't fathom how deeply he wanted Bruce's touch. He still gripped the stool in fear that if he released it he would melt from this pleasure. He liked it when his partners started off slow, it was the start of a perfect build up to speed if not more like oral or anal. Either way, he would take it without hesitation as he parted his legs a little more to give Bruce some working room. Bruce smirked softly, allowing his thigh to slide in some, breaking any separation he might have had with Tony, and bringing them closer together. His other hand rested on Tony's thigh as he felt Tony's body shiver beneath the touch. As he continued to work the shaft, he allowed his other hand to slowly slide down, fingertips stroking the inner thigh.

"BRUCE!"

Tony yelled, needing his partner like water to a lone traveler in the desert. From merely calling his name, Bruce felt his heart leap in a form of excitement he hadn't felt before. It was a strange volt that shook and shocked his body, making his cheeks red. Fingers worked for the man in the stool, running up and down Tony's inner thigh and making him mewl. This new action combined with the slow stroke of his penis was enough to make Tony die of pleasure right there and he gladly would have accepted that fate. By now his mind was reeling from Bruce's touch and he wondered just how far the man would go.

Christ Tony was so deprived, it had only been a week or two since Tony had broken his hand. Though Bruce supposed, a week or two of a man going without masturbation would drive him insane or at least make him susceptible to coming early. Either way, it was strange and new to see his boyfriend yelling his name in need as though he would die without him. Surely, Tony had called his name many times before in missions, but this was different. This was Bruce controlling Tony with his fingers and his own dick, not some mastermind villain trying to dominate or destroy Stark's suit. This was much different and much more satisfying as he growled from his own pleasure he was receiving from all of this, his own hard own throbbing in his pants. It was something he would tend to later, for now he was solely focused on giving Tony the pleasure he had been missing out on for a while. Tony deserved this pleasure more than Bruce did and he would do anything to satisfy his man while his broken hand prevented him from doing so.

Within moments Bruce began to pick up the pace, Tony moaning louder in want, his dick slick with pre-cum. Sticky fingers made Bruce blush harder, swallowing just as hard. He had studied cum before in experiments and studies, but that was for bacteria samples and other scientific research. But now to feel it in his palms was something far more different and rewarding than a Petri dish full of results. He had heard of oral sex and was no stranger to it based on the videos of porn he had watched. He couldn't remember much of it, using his imagination anymore to produce the images that satisfied him greatly as opposed to a sex film. Watching his man writhe in pleasure before him, Bruce knew Tony would understand if he wasn't ready to push himself to the next level. But Bruce was able to maintain the Hulk so far rather well despite the flickering eyes. He had done no significant damage or Hulked out or smashed, and so he figured, why not pursue that next step. Slowly lowering himself to the floor, he allowed his knees to hit the lab floor with a soft thud.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop me if I hurt you, all right?"

"Bruce." His concerned tones caused Bruce to look up from Tony's slightly wet dick. Gone were those pleasure filled notes and in their place were worrisome, concerned notes that made Bruce's heart stop for a moment. Not wanting to trouble or worry his partner, he locked eyes with Tony, no longer flickering green, but rather shimmering an Earthy brown.

"Don't do this if you're not ready. You know how I am." Tony spoke reassuringly, his hand leaving the stool and stroking Bruce's cheek gently.

"No, I know. But…I think I can do this. I mean…I've controlled the big guy rather well so far." Bruce returned with soft spoken tones that seemed to soothe Tony as he watched his partner's shoulders relax. Taking Tony's palm, Bruce kissed it lovingly. Each finger tip was dotted with a little kiss as well as his knuckles and palm. Tony smiled as he watched his partner love his hand with his lips.

"If you feel as though you're ready, then I trust you." Tony reaffirmed his reassurance as Bruce released his hand and nodded, confirming that he was going to proceed.

Now how did those people do it? Shaft in the mouth with use of tongue and sucking, right? That sounded right from what Bruce could recall. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on the head as Tony sighed with pleasure. Slowly, Bruce took Tony's shaft into his mouth.

"OH!"

Hurriedly pulling back, Bruce sharply looked up at Tony. His heart stopped beating wildly and only emitted miniature beats that quickened with fright at the idea that he possibly harmed his love. He would never forgive himself if he had hurt Tony, the mere idea made him cringe with pain.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?!" Bruce's fearful tones brought Tony back to reality as he opened his eyes, looking down at his partner.

"No, you're fine," Tony confirmed. "Sorry, it's been a while since anyone's done this."

Taking a breath of relief, Bruce nodded before focusing on Tony's dick once more. His heart rate hurriedly returned to normal, slightly beating faster now at the sight of his partner's throbbing penis. Slowly taking Tony's shaft into his mouth again, he used his tongue to stroke the sensitive spots that ran along his tip, making the man yell once more in pleasure. Bruce groaned in appreciation against his cock and took more of him in until his mouth was filled with Tony.

Bruce used his tongue to the best of his ability, running along the shaft as he worked Tony's dick. Feeling the pre-cum and tasting it didn't seem to bother him. It was only temporary, besides his cock tasted so much better. Much like his handjob, he started off slow, making Tony groan loudly in need. As he allowed his tongue to roam about, he attempted to determine where Tony was the weakest so he would remember for the future. Tony growled, his hips bucking into Banner's mouth and making the scientist moan. His tongue stroking the sensitive places at the head as well as where the shaft and balls connected, making Tony scream in desire. His mouth pumped him, sucking harder and harder until he couldn't push himself any farther and settled at a rather comfortable, but pleasing pace. Groaning against his dick, the tremors sent shivers up Tony's spine as he moaned in return. With every suck he swore Tony grew bigger in his mouth, causing Bruce to reach down and grab his own covered dick in the process. Christ, he was just as hard and could feel the pre-cum slightly staining his pants, but he didn't care; if anything, it made him suck faster, the need to not only satisfy Tony now shifting to pleasing himself as well. It was such a greedy notion, but it turned him on even more for some strange reason. Groping his own shaft while working on Tony's dick, made Tony groan loud and long before he felt his shaft tremble as did Bruce.

"Bruce, I'm coming!"

Spit or swallow spit or swallow spit or swallow, swiftly moving back he felt the powerful force working its way up. Quickly grabbing a napkin, he captured Tony's tip as it burst with cum. The warmth tore through the napkins and spilled into Bruce's hand as he watched Tony slump in defeat from the pleasure. Bruce started to wipe Tony's dick, knowing the man probably wouldn't be able to clean up after himself with his broken hand. He didn't mind, knowing that Tony would probably do the same for him if Bruce was in his situation. At one point Bruce looked down at his dark jeans to see there was a dark stain of cum where the tip of his crotch was. Blushing once more, he dabbed at the spot in an attempt to get rid of the mark. He knew it would come out anyway, but it was the matter of fact that it was there and it was slightly showing.

"Fuck, Bruce." Tony panted softly, watching his partner as he disposed of the napkins.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bruce spoke with content, happy to know that he had pleased his boyfriend to the point where he came so hard he could practically move.

Returning to Tony, he took a quick chug of his drink, not wanting to kiss his partner with dick breath. Tony grinned, removing his hand from the stool and pulling Bruce close to kiss him once more.

"You did a great job, Bruce."

To hear him say that was enough to make his heart melt. Maybe next time he would push it to third base, but there was no rush. They had only just explored the second base and all its wondrous avenues of pleasure. There were so many things to be done before the third base was hit and the home run was struck.


End file.
